Y ella encontró la abertura en el concreto
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: mal titulo...jajaja... y también soy mala para los summarys..jajaja... pero aquí les dejo mi 2 KyouyaXHaruhi.. ya me había tardado... los pensamientos del rey de las sombras hacia la chica que derrumbó la muralla en su corazón...


**Y ella encontró la abertura en el concreto...**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa**

Los personajes no son míos, son de Bisco Hatori... agradezco de todo corazón que hiciera Host club...

**Cap. Único.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A ella... a ella la conocí por un accidente en el Host... en aquel tiempo yo era solo uno mas... tratando de complacer en lo que podía al heredero de los Sou por ordenes de mi padre o mas bien ya por placer... si, placer... el placer de sentirme libre de hacer algo que mi padre no pudiera controlar... mientras estaba entre esas paredes yo era el que mandaba... desde las sombras, pero mandaba.

En esos días yo nunca llegue a interesarme en nadie, solo un poco por aquel que llamaba amigo. Ninguna chica había logrado traspasar esa muralla que rodeaba mi corazón, porque simplemente nadie había encontrado aquella pequeña abertura entre el concreto... nadie había podido darse cuenta de mi verdadero ser.

Entonces llegó ella a romper el jarrón Rene que íbamos a subastar por 8 millones de yenes... la hicimos el perrito del Club, claro que yo sabía su verdadero genero, pero se me hacía chistosa la forma en la que Tamaki actuaba frente al supuesto chico.

Supe por las acciones de todos que poco a poco se dieron cuanta de la verdad, claro, menos el estupido rubio... cuando lo supo su cara se tiñó de rojo y lo supe... el se enamoraría de ella... aunque no lo dijera o no lo comprendiera... ella cambiaría todo en nuestro mundo, este mundo de niños ricos y mimados... con mi única excepción.

Yo nunca fui el niño mimado de papi... yo nunca tuve las cosas fáciles, tal vez si tuve el dinero a mi disposición, pero nunca fui feliz... ningún niño de 5 años pide que el den 3 millones de yenes en su cumpleaños... o que le regalen un gran terreno en un lugar exótico a los 10... yo no quería aquellas cosas, yo quería una sonrisa, un abrazo, una cena familiar... lo que recibía... era una fiesta a la que asistían solo conocidos de mi padre y sus hijos... nunca conocidos míos... si es que alguna vez en mi infancia tuve alguno.

Pero ese día mientras ella buscaba un lugar para estudiar... ese día nos dio a 6 niños ricos una nueva forma de ver la vida...

Cambió a los Hitachiin, haciéndoles ver que el mundo era hermoso... y merecía ser visto con todos sus sentidos... que existía el amor... que ellos no eran los únicos que sufren en esta vida... que hay siempre una esperanza.

Fue la primera en distinguirlos y poder dar una razón de ello, fue la primera en darse cuenta de sus diferencias y las cualidades únicas de cada uno. Pero a mi no me importaba si a ella le gustase alguien, no me importaba si ella era feliz...

Poco a poco se fue metiendo en nuestras vidas y corazones... poco a poco ella fue buscando aquella abertura entre el concreto...

Y en uno de nuestros viajes... pasó algo que a mi me paró la razón... aunque no hice nada para impedir que sucediera. La empujaron a un risco... gracias a kami estaba Tamaki para salvarla... me encargue personalmente de que mis hombres les dieran el peor trato posible a esos tontos... y me propuse demostrarle que ella era frágil, como toda chica...

Ella había entrado a mi recamara... y mi única intención era demostrarle que ella también corría peligros... la dejé sobre la cama... y al verla tan sumisa y tranquila... solo hizo que yo quisiera mandar toda mi cordura a volar y dejar que el instinto me guiara a hacer aquello que se supone solo debía intimidarla.

Pero no lo hice... más que nada por sus propias palabras...

que beneficio sacarías tu al acostarte con una chica como yo?? –

Y en esos momentos yo me pregunté lo mismo, yo siempre era calculador... nunca hacía las cosas sin pensar... como podía dejar que las cosas se me salieran de las manos??... y me levanté... retirándome al ver que Tamaki entraba.

Me convencí a mi mismo que aquello había sido una tontería de mi parte que no tenía importancia... y seguí tratando de unirla a alguno de aquellos que la amaban...

Lo intenté con Hikaru con ayuda de Kaoru... yo por ver como terminaban las cosas y para convencerme de que no me importaba... el solo para ver feliz a su hermano. Traté de juntarla con Tamaki... pero el tonto cabeza hueca siempre arruinaba todo... creo que hasta alguna vez intenté juntarla con Mori, pero muuuuuyyyy desde las sombras como era ya mi costumbre.

Y otra vez más demostró que sabía más de mí de lo que nadie sabía...

Aquel día en el centro comercial, cuando Tamaki me despertó de mi sueño... ¡¡¡me despertó!!!!... ese día yo no esperaba encontrarla... y se veía radiante en su ropa de diario... me divertí como pocas veces en mi vida había hecho... me convertí en Wcdonalsmaniaco ese día... casi como hizo a Tamaki adicto al café instantáneo y al ramen.

Ese día se dio cuenta de algo que solo Tamaki había notado... quise hacerle creer que había ayudado interesadamente, pero no conseguí hacerlo... es demasiado lista y siempre estudia las cosas a fondo... fue descubriendo partes de mi que ni yo mismo conocía... fue haciendo mas grande la abertura en el concreto... para hacerse de espacio para entrar.

Compartía conmigo conversaciones cada que podía... admiraba desde lejos mi trabajo... lo supe mucho después, pero un día ella misma lo confirmó.

Me defendió frente a mi propio padre... aquel hombre al que yo creí nadie podía enfrentarse...ella fue capas de ganarse su respeto, cosa que yo tarde una vida en conseguir y el se la dio en un día. Me mostró que era una mujer entera en todos sus sentidos, que podía ser tímida, tierna, seca si se lo proponía y la más valiente y hermosa de las mujeres...

Aquel sentimiento que traté de ocultar se fue haciendo mas grande... pero no me creí capaz de alcanzarla... no me creí capaz de ensuciar su alma con las manos de una persona como yo... tan corrompida por la ambición y el mundo en el que vivía...

Pasó el tiempo... ella crecía con el paso de este... si antes ya era hermosa, conforme pasaron los mases lo fue mucho mas... la amé poco a poco mas de lo que ya la amaba, en silencio y desde lo lejos...

Pero un día todo cambió... un día en que Hikaru se le declaró... por Tamaki ya no me preocupaba porque el ya tenía novia... pero ese gemelo... me daba un miedo enorme que le dijera que si y la apartara de mi lado... poco después de una semana el llegó al 3º salón de música como alma que se la lleva el diablo... me golpeo la cara y me insultó sin siquiera saber yo el porque...

porque???... – lo escuché susurrar...

lo mismo podría preguntar –

porque me la ganaste si no has hecho nada mas que utilizarla... porque ella te ama y no a mi!!!!!! – me gritó y salió corriendo del club... mientras yo me quedé petrificado... si estaba bien lo que dijo... entonces ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella???...

Esa semana no fue al club ni a la escuela... estaba preocupado... quería saber porque nos alejaba de ella, porque no contestaba mis llamadas o por lo menos respondía alguno de los e-mails que le mandé... fui a su casa una tarde terminando las actividades con la excusa de que si faltaba ella las ganancias bajaban...

No toqué la puerta... Ranka me había dado una copia de la llave de la casa por si alguna emergencia... pasé como Juan por su casa hacia el cuarto de ella y no estaba... escuché la puerta abrirse tras mío... al parecer llegue justo después de que se terminara de bañar y pensando estar sola solo llevaba una toalla sobre su cuerpo...

Se cambió, no sin antes sacarme de su cuarto. Y después la esperé junto a la mesa de té. Llegó a mi lado y me ofreció una taza, cosa que yo no rechace... la miré a los ojos mientras bebía y sentí su nerviosismo que solo hizo que me entusiasmara mas con la idea de decirlo al fin.

Llegue a su lado corriendo mis piernas sobre el suelo... y le pregunté suavemente...

porque no has ido a clases?? –

me he sentido mal estos días – contestó algo seca

por no poder ver a Hikaru a la cara?? –

no, por no verlo a usted a la cara –

nani?? –

se lo dijo, no es así?? –

decirme que?? – pregunté sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero queriendo oírlo de sus labios...

el ya se lo dijo... no me haga repetirlo... –

dilo – le susurré al oído a Haruhi y exhalaba mi aliento contra su cuello...

te amo – calló rendida ante mis encantos... nadie se resiste al rey de las sombras...

y yo igual – contesté y como me divertí al ver su cara de sorpresa pero me divertí mas besando sus labios por primera vez, que si bien no era su primer beso, me sentí feliz al ser el hombre que le enseñara a besar.

Creo que ese día perdí totalmente el apoyo de Ranka-san cuando nos encontró besándonos, pero ahora no le queda de otra más que aceptar que es mía.

Y no me arrepiento de hacerme atrevido a corromperla, no me arrepiento de que los golpes que me dio Hikaru, de los acosos de Tamaki para que le dijera que había pasado entre su hija y yo, de Tamaki lloriqueando como niña, de Tamaki acusándome de ser una mala madre, de Tamaki... etc. con Tamaki... de tener que soportar que toda la escuela pensara que era gay, (cosa que para mi fue de lo mas bochornosa)

Por ella me enfrenté a mi padre para decirle que aunque ella no viniera de una familia rica yo la quería para esposa... me sorprendí al momento en que me abrazó para felicitarme y decirme que había hecho una buena elección. Claro que después me enteré de la apuesta que había hecho con el padre de Sou para ver cual de nosotros se quedaba con la chica... y gracias a mi decisión ahora mi padre ya no tendrá la compañía medica que ahora está en mis manos, pero por lo menos es socio de en las compañías de la familia Sou.

Y no me arrepiento de haberla corrompido, no me arrepiento de que sea mi esposa ante la sociedad. No me arrepiento de que se la madre de mis hijos frente a mi familia, no me arrepiento de que la haya amado en silencio tanto tiempo, no me arrepiento de que sea mi amante por las noches, no me arrepiento de gritar amarla este y todos los días que me resten de vida.

Y le doy gracias a la vida porque después de tanto sufrimiento la puso en mi camino, agradezco que encontrara mis puntos débiles y los convirtiera en mi fuerza, gracias por corresponder el sentimiento que nació en mi interior... gracias por amarme.

Gracias sobre todo, por haber encontrado aquella grieta en el concreto, haber atravesado la muralla y por haberla derrumbado poco a poco.

**Fin**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!...** QUE LES PARECE... lo hice en unos 30 minutos, pero estaba inspirada con mi lindo Kyouya... ahhh... pero bueno, aquí se los dejo esperando que les gustara... y a los que tienen un fotolog agréguenme o firmen el mío... es

tengo metroflog...

tengo un wiki

www.wikifotos.es/HaruhiHitachiin

Bueno, ya no tengo mas que decirles... solo que espero reviews... bye

Atte: Tommy


End file.
